My Cobra Acadamia(ON HIATUS)
by Killing Harvest
Summary: After another defeat by the Joe's Cobra Commander is less than happy. That is when suddenly a portal appeared and sucked him,Baroness,Destro,Stormshadow,Zartan,and Dr Mindbender into it. As they all awake they discover they are not only in Japan, but also another world. As they attempt to survive this world they will also attempt to allow a new Cobra to rise. Villain deku IzuMina
1. Chapter 1

**This story will feature the following COBRA members.**

 **G.I Joe 1983 'Destro' and Zartan'**

 **G.I Joe Renegade's 'Baroness' and 'Mindbender'**

 **G.I Joe live action movies 'Storm Shadow'**

 **G.I Joe Resolute 'Cobra Commander'**

 **Now while they do come from different variations of the franchise the will be considered in the same franchise. In other words they have the skill and appearance from the shows and movies listed above and the same personalities.**

* * *

After another lost battle to the Joe's Cobra Commander was having another tantrum in his office. Among the very "lucky" people who get to be present for this was Stormshadow the teams resident ninja, Destro the teams machine guy and arms supplier, Dr. Mindbender the scientist and computer geek in the group, The Baroness the one who most often had to fight the Joe's and the resident spy, and Zartan the impersonator in the group and resident Chameleon.

"DAMN IT!" Cobra Commander screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why must every plan I come up with be foiled by those Joe's!"

"No offense CC but you might want to cool it on the rage fest. Makes your blood pressure to high." Mindbender said leaning back in his rolling chair crossing his legs.

"I have to agree with Mindbender sir. Your temper as of late has been rather high." Baroness said as she walked towards Cobra Commander.

"GRR FINE!" Cobra Commander said slumping down in his throne." Well what now?"

"Well sir I was thinking of improving the weather dominator, as I fell it could be refined into a stronger weapon." Destro said as he walked forward.

"Fine." Cobra Commander said waving his hand in the shoo motion. "Next."

"Well CC I was thinking of starting up project BIO VIPER." Mindbender said as he slurped down an ICEE.

"Fine." Cobra Commander said bored.

"What is wrong Commander." Stormshadow said looking over from beside the throne Cobra Commander was sitting in.

"Nothing. Just that the Joe's are starting to infuriate me but are becoming more of a nuisance than a challenge." Cobra Commander said bored.

"So you want a challenge is that it." Baroness said walking forward.

"Yes. Think about it. For years now every time we make a new weapon or scheme we cause fear, the Joe's panic, Joe's come up with plan, they struggle, but ultimately they succeed. It's become a wash, rinse, repeat cycle for me." Cobra Commander said dully.

"But sir I thought you cared about exterminating the Joe's." Baroness said.

"What fun is it to terminate a thorn that causes you pain. YES I WANT THEM EXTERMINATED!" Cobra Commander said now up from his throne as everyone backed away.

"I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO EXTERMINATE THEM! FOR YEARS NOW WE'VE TRIED AND LOOK AT US!" Cobra Commander said throwing his arms out.

"Yea being the leader of the number one terrorist organization is SO boring." Mindbender said rolling his eye's.

"I find your sarcastic tone unamusing Mindbender!" Cobra Commander said walking towards the chair Mindbender was sitting in and knocking over with his foot causing Mindbender to fall and spill his ICEE on the floor.

"Ow. Man down." Mindbender said rubbing his head standing up.

"Remember Mindbender, I will only put up with so much." Cobra Commander said in a much calmer voice.

"Well chief what's our next move?" Zartan asked leaning against a pillar in the room.

"We mobilize all outside COBRA forces back and secure our main base. With this last failure the Joe's may seize the opportunity." Cobra Commander said holding up his hand and making a fist.

As Cobra Commander turned around to return to his throne suddenly behind everyone a large blue vortex appeared.

"WHAT IN THE-" Cobra commander began but was cut off as the vortex began sucking everything around it in.

"HOLD ON!" Destro said as he grabbed onto a pillar.

"HELP! MAN OVERBOARD!" Mindbender said as he was sucked into the portal.

"I am coming Mindbender!" Stormshadow said as he jumped into the vortex after mindbender.

"I-I'M SLIPPING!" Baroness said as she was loosing her grip on the table leg and eventually lost it completely.

However as she screamed in fear she was caught by Destro.

"Fear not my dear. You shall not fall on this day." Destro said as he held onto the Baroness and held onto the Pillar he and Zartan were sharing to hold onto.

However suddenly one of the machines in the walls was ripped out and began flying towards the pillar and the three that were sharing it. As it crashed through it all three began getting sucked in and disappeared into the vortex.

"GRR DAMN YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE CAUSING THIS I WLL NOT BE INTIMIDATED! IF THIS IS YOU JOE'S DO YOUR WORST!" Cobra Commander declared jumping into the vortex as it closed behind him.

Cobra Commander was uncertain on how long he was in the vortex only that he could see the blue spiraling around him. Suddenly his world blackened as he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Sir. Excuse me sir are you alright?" An unknown voice asked Cobra Commander as he regained his vision.

While his vision was blurry he could make out the vague shape of a child. However what got his attention was that this child was speaking Japanese. Thank god he had asked Stormshadow to educate him on reading, writing,and speaking Japanese. As his vision cleared he noticed he was on the ground and a boy no older than 15 was currently looking at him slightly panicking.

"Where am I?" Cobra Commander said causing the boy to back away in shock.

"I-In Mustafu sir." The boy told him slightly stuttering.

Upon hearing this Cobra Commander pulled himself up. His size dwarfing the boy being at least twice his size.

"Strange." Cobra Commander muttered to himself. "Tell me boy what is your name?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya sir." Izuku said straightening himself extending his hand.

Cobra Commander merely looked through his mask at the boy.

'An interesting child indeed.' Cobra Commander thought to himself.

It was at this point Cobra Commander inspected the boy further. Apart from his green hair he had no other interesting qualities. However Cobra Commander was not one to miss any detail. He could see the scars and burn marks the boy was trying to hide.

"Who hurt you." Was all Cobra Commander said looking down at the boy who walked backward in shock.

"how did you-""I know pain when I see it boy." Izuku started but was cut off.

"I-It's nothing. Kaachan just got too excited." izuku said rubbing his arm.

'Hmm interesting." Cobra Commander thought.

"Um sir may I ask you a question?" Izuku asked to which Cobra Commander nodded his head.

"Are you... are you a hero?" Izuku asked.

'HERO! He dare compare I the great COBRA COMMANDER to a HERO like those JOE's! No calm yourself commander, the last thing I need is to draw a crowd. Obviously this child doesn't know me. I'll ask.' Cobra Commander said having a mental conversation with himself.

"Why would you ask if I was a hero?" Cobra Commander asked curious as to why this child assumed he was a hero.

"Well uh... your outfit looked like a hero's. I mean you have the cape and cool design." Izuku said pointing to the Commander's outfit.

'Hmm perhaps he is unaware of who he's talking too. But I shouldn't attract attention by proclaiming to be a hero to him.' Cobra Commander thought.

"No I am not a Hero. This is just my uniform." Cobra Commander said calmly as he watched the boys face contort with confusion.

"Uniform?" Izuku asked curious as to what kind of agency had that for a uniform.

"Yes my uniform. However my work is top secret so lets both leave it at that." Cobra Commander said making up a quick lie.

"Oh uh yes sir!" Izuku said believing he was speaking to a man with a lot of authority.

'Heh fell for the top secret gag. Ah the old me would laugh at this but no.' Cobra commander said looking around. 'Perhaps this boy can be of greater use.'

"I apologize for asking this Midoriya but may I come with you to your house?" Cobra Commander asked causing Izuku to go wide eyed.

'I don't know where I am or where the other's are. If this boy doesn't know me perhaps taking a slight refuge break in his home would be a good idea.

"You men you want to come with me to my house?" Izuku said surprised at this man's request.

"Yes. As much as it pains me to say it I'm a little lost and don't know this area very well." Cobra Commander said in a mock embarrassment voice to raise his chances of success.

"Well it's really up to my mom, but I don't see the trouble of asking." Izuku said in a semi more cheerful tone.

'Good this boy will lead me to his house and let me take refuge there. Then I can learn more about where I am and try to message the other's' Cobra commander thought smirking.

"Well child lead the way." Cobra Commander said nicely as Izuku nodded and started walking with Cobra Commander back to his house.

'Hmm strange. Very strange.' Cobra Commander said as he observed the variety of people he was seeing. Some had extra limbs or had a different skin color, or had another weird quality about them.

"If you don't mind me asking child, why does everybody appear different than normal?" Cobra Commander asked careful to not say anything that would break his façade the boy sees him as.

"You mean their quirks. I know some of them are weird but their still so cool!" Izuku said as his eyes had a sparkle that wasn't there before.

'Quirks, maybe related to his earlier question on whether or not I was a Hero. Better not pry further, I'll research on my own later.' Cobra Commander said as the two continued their walk.

Much to the commanders surprise nobody recognized him even though he was a well known figure and was worldwide wanted. The commander pondered the possibilities but came up with 1 most likely answer.

'An alternate reality.' Cobra Commander realized his expression hidden behind his mask. 'That would explain these Quirks people possess.'

"If you don't mind what is your quirk?" Cobra Commander asked curious to see the extent of these powers people in this world possess.

However much to the commanders surprise the boy suddenly looked heartbroken.

"I-I don't have one." Izuku said plain and simple a tear peaking out of his eye.

'Interesting. So this child doesn't possess a power. And he appears heartbroken over it. Better not screw up my chances at having shelter here then.' Cobra Commander thought quickly extending a hand to comfort the boy on his shoulder.

Izuku appeared surprised at the gesture of kindness the man was giving him. Everyone else always insults him for not having a quirk, but this man was trying to comfort him much like his mom did. It made him happy and he started crying again.

'Tears of joy?' Cobra Commander observed as the child's expression of sadness was gone but he still cried.

"I take it you've had a rough life then." Cobra Commander said already knowing the answer.

Izuku didn't answer but merely fought back tears.

"I can relate child." Cobra Commander said retracting his hand.

'Perhaps I can use this. He appears to doubt himself because he lacks this Quirk others have.'

However as the two began walking suddenly a green slime shot out of an alleyway and grabbed them both.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Cobra Commander screamed furiously as the slime began enveloping him and the boy.

"Looks like I was lucky. I mean two body's to hide in JACKPOT!" The slime said revealing a mouth that was talking.

"So you believe I'll simply kneel before you and bow to your will!" Cobra Commander said as the slime tried to go underneath his mask but got a few thousand volts of electricity from its built in defense system. "Because you'll have another thing coming or I am not **COBRA COMMANDER**!"

* * *

"Ouch. Man I really outta cool it on the ICEE's during work hours." Mindbender said sitting up rubbing his head.

Looking around Mindbender realized he was on a makeshift cot in a warehouse. However from far away he could see the aint glow of a screen.

"Eh why not." Mindbender said getting up and walking over to it.

As he walked over to the screen he was captivated by what he saw. Currently o a live report was a giant sludge monster going crazy at some part of Japan. What's more t appeared that a few individuals trying to fight it had superpower's.

"Now this is something I can dig." Mindbender said reaching into his lab coat for his laptop but couldn't find it.

"Wha. Coulda sworn it was there." Mindbender said aggravated and started patting himself down.

Suddenly a figure dropped down from one f the lower rafter to the ground, but it remained concealed by the darkness. Mindbender however knew who it was after years of working with him.

"Come on SS cool it with the 'Super Edgy Ninja' entrance." Mindbender said turning around as Stormshadow stepped into the minuscule light that illuminated the area.

"Mindbender I see your awake." Stormshadow said reaching into a bag that he was holding and pulling out another laptop.

"Sweet. Where'd ya get it ninja man." Mindbender said immediately lunging for the laptop.

"It was easy to get in and out a electronics store without being seen." Stormsadow said setting the bag down and walking behind Mindbender who had begun setting the laptop up and going through the web.

"So any idea where we are?" Mindbender asked opening up a few articles.

"If I had to guess we are in an alternate reality and in Japan." Stormshadow said.

"Neat." mindbender said as he was scanning through articles relating to Quirks.

Mindbender was immediately captivated by these powers people possessed. These powers that could literally let people do anything.

"Let's see mutation , transformation, and emitter." Mindbender said reading about 3 detailed articles each on the different types of quirks.

"So Mindbender what is the extent of these powers the people in this world posses?" Stormshadow asked inspecting his blades.

"Well theoretically as the old saying goes but applies here anything really is possible." Mindbender said researching more and subcounciously reached next to him for a drink but found non.

"In the bag." Stormshadow said as Mindbender reached into the bag and found a soda bottle.

"This'll do. Thanks Ninja man." Mindbender said opening the beverage and setting it next to him.

"Well look at that." Mindbender said surprised at the article he just opened.

"What is it." Stormshadow said as he walked over and effortlessly dropped into a sitting position beside Mindbender.

"Well remember how I said anybody could do anything." Mindbender asked to which Stormshadow nodded. "Well according to this article peope should unlock these power's at age 4, or otherwise their denounced Quirkless."

"You mean born without power." Stormshadow said peering over.

"Yea. But according to this those that don't have powers are basically considered the plague." Mindbender said snickering as he looked at all the abuse reports of Quirkless people.

"Being born without power does not mean one is powerless Mindbender, You and I both know this." Stormshadow said as he had gotten up a second ago and was again inspecting his blade when he sliced at thin air spooking Mindbender.

"Woah. Cool it with the mysticism will you. I'm trying to work here." Mindbender said pointing with all five fingers on both hands at the laptop.

"Apologies. The fly was bugging me." Stormshadow said slicing his blade cleaning the fly guts off it and sheathing it.

After a minute of silence between the both of them being broken only by the tv that was still on and the rapid clicking and typing of Mindbender's mousepad and keyboard, Mindbender spoke up.

"So any idea where the others are, or are we the lucky ones who get stuck here?" Mindbender asked referring to the rest of the usual **COBRA** team.

"I am afraid not. However knowing the others they will find a way." Stormshadow said sitting in a meditational pose.

"Yea. Well lets just hope CC doesn't have a temper tantrum in public, might draw the wrong kind of crowd." Mindbender said chuckling as he took a swig of his drink and wen't back to research while at the same time downloading a bunch of software on the laptop.

* * *

The Baroness didn't know where she was. Her eyes were still closed but she could tell she was on top of someone. The continued breathing in their chest was evidence enough of that. As she went to rub her eyes she momentarily forgot about her **COBRA TECH** glasses. That however was a mild inconvenience to her at best as she just used two fingers to get under the lenses. However as she opened her eyes she came face to face with Destro's metal mask.

"AAAAAAA!" Baroness screamed in surprise and shock at being on top of her crush and jumped off of him.

"Ow my head." Destro said waking up rubbing his head, or rather rubbing his full head helmet.

"Would you two please be quiet and let a man sleep." Zartan said sitting down leaning against a wall.

"Would you be quiet Zartan." Destro said standing up and looking around.

"Where are we?" Destro asked himself.

Looking around he could see they were in an alleyway. What's more they appeared to be at a one way one as they were at a dead end. Off to the open side Destro could see the faint glow of Neon signs and if he strained himself he could hear the people talking. However what got his attention was the various flyers and papers scattered about the alleyway. They were all Japanese.

"Strange. very strange indeed." Destro muttered to himself as he grabbed a newspaper of the ground.

"What is it Destro darling?" Baroness asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Well it's no surprise that we're in Japan." Destro said as he looked through the newspaper. "It's what this is saying that concerns me."

"What's so important that it has the great Destro at a loss?" Zartan mocked as he got up and joined the duo.

"Well according to this it says that Hero's have defeated another villain." Destro said obviously at a loss.

"Hero's. You mean the Joe's?" Baroness asked confused as well.

"As logical as that would seem no. These Hero's seem like the one's you would see in a comic book." Destro said showing the other two the picture of the new hero .

"Yuck. I find her attire absolutely repulsive." Baroness said disgusted at the outfit the hero was wearing.

"I have to agree. To skintight for my taste." Zartan said

"So what does it mean darling?" Baroness asked both confused and intrigued by the situation.

"Well going off of this and the gateway that brought us here I can make 2 assumptions." Destro said getting the other two's attention.

"One being that we've been sent to Japan and this is just a hoax." Destro said motioning the newspaper.

"And the other?" Zartan said looking at Destro.

"We are in another dimension entirely." destroy said as the other two looked surprised at that revelation.

"If that's true then the Joe's-" "-Don't exist!" Baroness began as Zartan finished smirking.

"Correct. Now the most likely possibility is the latter however we should be careful as to not draw attention." Destro said as he looked at the opening.

"Well darling what do you suggest we do now?" Baroness said looking at the exitway as well.

"First off we know Mindbender and Stormshadow should be somewhere near here as well considering they too fell in." Destro said rubbing his chin. "However Cobra Commander is another story."

"I say screw him. What good as he done us anyway?" Zartan said obviously irritated that they would undoubtedly end up searching for the Commander.

"He has proven successful at some times. However more than that there is strength in numbers and while we may now the language we do not know the people.' Destro said as he began walking towards the exit.

"So we go and find the other three and see whether or not we can get back to our world." Baroness said as she followed Destro.

Zartan let out a grunt of annoyance as he followed them. However when he exited the shadows and entered the sunlight his skin turned blue.

"Damn! I hat sunlight." Zartan said annoyed.

"Well suck it up will you. Its getting no closer to being home by listening to you whine.

"Fine!" Zartan said annoyed.

"Quiet both of you." Destro said as he stopped and began observing the people that were passing by the exit.

As the other two looked at what Destro was looking at they saw what he meant. There wear a few people that looked normal, but just as many that had insect heads, or more arms, or different color skin like Zartan's.

"What are they?" baroness wondered out loud as she looked at them all.

"An easier crowd to blend in with." Destro said as he started walking out of the alley.

"Wait Destro darling won't they recognize us?" baroness asked obviously concerned about attracting the wrong kind of attention.

"I don't believe so. If what metal mouth said is true and there are no Joe's its safe to assume there's no cobra in this world either." Zartan said as he followed Destro out.

"I hope you both are right." Baroness said as she followed them out.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Zartan asked as he looked around at the area.

"We find a suitable shelter and then locate the others." Destro said.

"I don't think locating one of them will be a problem!" Baroness said as a device on her waist started beeping.

"What is it?" destroy asked as the two stopped to look at it.

"It's Cobra Commander! His mask's defense system just activated!" Baroness said frantically.

"Does the tracking function still work?" Destro asked to which Baroness nodded.

"Then onward." Destro said grabbing the device leading the way as all three ran.

'Why did I sign up for this job?' Zartan thought as it appeared they were now on another quest to save the commander.

* * *

 **A.N so what did everybody think. I tried to get the characters down good and think I did ok. I also tried to make it where they have no idea where they are and have to learn the world all over again. So anyway please review and see ya'll next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The slime backed off of Cobra Commander after receiving the shock. While he didn't scream in pain he did grunt in annoyance.

"So you have a little security system. No matter the kid will do just fine!" The slime villain said cackling as Cobra Commander looked at him with fury.

"So you want to fight do you. Then bring it!" Cobra Commander dared grabbing the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Heh a sword! This will be easy, just don't touch the helmet!" The Slime villain said as he stopped enveloping Izuku and redirected some of the slime to attacking Cobra Commander.

As the slime formed a dozen tendrils that all lunged at Cobra Commander they were all destroyed when the got close to him.

"WHAT HOW!" The slime villain said as the scattered slime reconstituted and began attacking Cobra Commander again.

Once more Cobra Commander effortlessly cut through every tendril that got near him, his sword barely being visibly.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that the best you can do?" Cobra Commander said cackling as his opponent clearly showed frustration that he couldn't land a hit on Cobra Commander.

"Damn just let me hit you already before he gets here!" The sludge villain said frustrated.

"Tell me something will you, WHY THE FLYING FUCK WOULD I LET YOU DO THAT!" Cobra Commander said laughing as he started walking forward continuing cut through every tentacle that came near him.

That was until suddenly something burst out of a sewer grate behind the Sludge villain and attacked it scattering it around the area.

"Ha Ha. Finally caught you, you fiend." The person said as the dust screen that was created rom his attack cleared.

'Hm massive brute strength. Perhaps he is one of those hero's the boy mentioned. Nevertheless I shouldn't risk agitating him, I know when I'm outmatched.' Cobra Commander thought to himself as he slashed his sword to rid it of the slime and sheathed it.

"Apologies for getting you wrapped up in my villain fighting citizen! Unfamiliar terrain got the best of me!" The person said as they pulled a soda bottle from their back pocket and began scooping up the villain.

However Cobra Commander payed no mind and instead opted to look through the book that was at his feet that the child dropped. He had developed a skill in reading quickly and almost immediately found an entry on who was in front of him. Apparently this was 'All Might' the number one Hero. Almost Immediately he could tell that Izuku was a fan of All Might just from the notes he wrote on the side about how cool he was. Cobra Commander saw this as a challenge though, a challenge to kill the Number 1. It was then that Cobra Commander looked over to where Izuku lay unconscious on the ground.

"I apologize I was not here sooner to prevent this!" All Might said as he finished scooping the villain into the bottle.

"Quite alright. We are after all only human." Cobra Commander said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Quite true. However now I must be going to put this fiend behind bars!" All Might said preparing to jump off.

'CRAP THINK FAST COMMANDER! Wait Midoriya said he doesn't have a power. Yet the notebook said he want's to be a hero. And I have his favorite before me. Perhaps...' Cobra Commander thought before quickly speaking.

"WAIT!" Cobra Commander said holding out his hand to stop All Might from leaving.

"Yes citizen what is it?" All Might asked as he looked at him.

"Its just that my friend here would want to ask you this but is unconscious so I suppose I'm the next best thing." Cobra Commander said secretly clicking the record button on a audio tape hidden in his outfit before continuing. "My friend is Quirkless but still wants to be a hero. Do you think that's possible?"

All Might did not say anything as he recalled his own time before receiving One for All, and then said what he honestly believed. "No I'm afraid. I don't think it's possible. With todays society and all the supervillains running around without powers themselves one would be defenseless. Please tell him it is not wrong for him to dream as long as it's realistic for him." All Might said as he jumped off into the sky.

"Oh believe me, I'll tell him exactly that." Cobra Commander said clicking the stop button on the device as he turned and noticed Izuku waking up.

"Wha what happened?" Izuku asked rubbing his head leaning up.

Cobra Commander smirked behind his mask thinking about what he was about to do.

"I attempted to hold the beast off but it appears the Hero All Might came and saved us." Cobra Commander said extending his hand to help Izuku up.

"Wait ALL MIGHT! He was here and I missed him!" Izuku said looking around frantically.

"Yes I'm sorry." Cobra Commander said sounding sympathetic.

"AW and I was gonna ask him if I could be a hero." Izuku said sounding disappointed.

'Perfect! Just what I was hoping for!' Cobra Commander thought smirking that he was smart enough to record the conversation.

"Well, I just so happened to ask him for you." Cobra Commander said helping Izuku up who seemed to perk at that information.

"YOU DID! WHAT DID HE SAY PLEASE TELL ME!" Izuku said frantically hoping he would hear what he wanted to his whole life.

"Why don't I let him tell you himself." Cobra Commander said pulling out the audio device which Izuku grabbed frantically fumbling to press play.

Once he had managed to press play there was a brief moment of silence until he heard the man's voice ask a question. "My friend is Quirkless but still wants to be a hero. Do you think that's possible?". Izuku smiled at what the man had asked thankful that he did. However what came next was something that altered the way he saw things. It was undeniably the voice of the man he had seen on his computer screen for years now. "No I'm afraid. I don't think it's possible. With todays society and all the supervillains running around without powers themselves one would be defenseless. Please tell him it is not wrong for him to dream as long as it's realistic for him.". Izuku's heart stopped as soon as he heard those words. His Hero, no his idol told him to dream REALISTICALLY in a world full of superpowers where people could do anything. Without noticing it Izuku slumped to the ground on his knee's fighting back to hold back tears.

Cobra Commander smiled seeing as how he got the result he hoped for. Breaking the boy into a state of depression, making him easily manipulative and rebuild. If he was to start a new **COBRA** in this world he would need more operatives than the few that were transported with them. Speaking of that he remembered that the slime creature triggered his helmets defense protocol in case it were to ever be removed.

'That means the others should have picked up it's signal provided it works.' Cobra Commander thought to himself while looking at the distraught child before him.

Smiling Cobra Commander walked up to the boy ready to begin his plan.

"I know it hurts right. To have your hopes and dreams CRUSHED by those you admire." Cobra Commander said kneeling down before Izuku who looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Its just that. I had hoped All Might would be different from the rest. That he would say I could become a hero." Izuku said sobbing.

'Perfect just how I need him to be. Now for the next part.' Cobra Commander thought bore speaking. "What if I told you I knew of a better career for you."

Izuku looked at the mans expressionless mask with curiosity. Better career? Did there exist one better than being a hero.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked his vice full of curiosity.

"I represent a group of people collectively known as **COBRA.** " Cobra Commander said his voice full of passion and sympathy.

"Cobra?" Izuku said confused.

"Yes. Me and my associates fight for what we believe in. A better world where people are united under one banner. A world where there are no wars and people live in peace." Cobra Commander continued spinning off a version of **COBRA** that this boy would accept until he could accept the true **COBRA**.

Izuku processed that for a moment. A world united under one banner, where everyone lived in piece. But this man, why was he telling him this. He needed to know.

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked looking at the man.

"Because I unlike All Might don't believe in dreaming realistically. I believe that if you wan't to make something happen, you pour every ounce of willpower into it and MAKE it happen!" Cobra Commander said appealing to the boy as his eyes widened at what he was saying. "What I'm teling you is, I would like you to join **COBRA** to assist in our ultimate goal."

Izuku was dumbstruck. This man despite not knowing him for a full hour yet was already offering to let hi join his organization. Izuku couldn't belive it, even though Kaachan no Bakugo, All Might, and even everyone else believed he couldn't be a hero this man saw something else in him.

"Well child do you accept?" Cobra Commander asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I- I don't know." Izuku said hanging his head down.

'Damn. This might not have been the best decision. But I've already put enough work into this so maybe just give it time.' Cobra Commander thought while standing up and soon helping Izuku up.

"Very well. However I'm always open if you ever change your mind." Cobra Commander said not a hint of malice in his voice. "However please let me walk you home just to be safe. After all you were just attacked."

This man was truly perplexing to Izuku. He not only knew Izuku was Quirkless but still offered for him to join him and he turned it down. Yet this man was still showing him kindness.

"Oh. Thank you." Izuku said before both of them resumed walking back to Izuku's house unaware of the event's about to happen.

* * *

"Wow! Where we ended up it sure sounds a lot better than where we came huh Stormy." Mindbender said as he continued to type and click away on his laptop.

"Indeed. It appears as though Cobra Commander has received the challenge he was looking for." Stormshadow said still in his meditational stance.

"Yea! Imagine him trying to start **COBRA** up again here. Pretty wicked huh!" Mindbender said when a notification popped up on his screen and started beeping.

"What is it?" Stormshadow asked as he got up and walked over.

"Interesting. I went ahead and coded a few of the **COBRA** programs onto this and one of them just activated." Mindbender said looking at the screen.

"Which one?" Stormshadow asked knowing there were hundred of programs Mindbender had made.

"The one for CC's mask defense and tracking system." Mindbender said pulling up a map that led to Cobra Commander.

"Shall we follow it then?" Stormshadow said as he once again inspected his blade.

"Eh why not. With any luck CC's calmed down and the other will be there!" Mindbender said downing the remaining drink and tossing the bottle aside as he got up and started to follow the map.

"Shall we stay hidden or attempt to blend in?" Stormshadow asked sheathing his blade and following Mindbender to the exit.

"Why should we! Doubt a ninja and man in a lab coat holding a laptop will be weird in a society with superhero's!" Mindbender said opening the door that led out of the warehouse.

"How far away are we?" Stormshadow asked following him.

"If we keep up this pace I'd say about 2 hours. Although since we aren't in New York doubt we can hail a cab." Mindbender said as he turned a corner in an attempt to follow the signal and the maps directions.

"Very funny." Stormshadow said as he suddenly threw one of his throwing stars off to the side impaling a rat that was climbing so boxes embedding itself in the wall.

"Could you please NOT!" Mindbender said obviously spooked by the ninja's repeated seeing if he could hit stuff phase as Stormshadow retrieved the star and continued walking.

"One less vermin in the world." Stormshadow said returning the star to it's place for later use.

"yea well I'd rather you do your vermin hunting AWAY from me!" Mindbender said as he turned his head to say that to Stormshadow missing the chain-link fence in front of him.

As Mindbender toppled backward landing on his rear Stormshadow let out a small chuckle.

"Please no. I have to deal with Zartan enough already! Last thing I need is the chameleon and the ninja insulting me." Mindbender said getting up and looking through the fence.

Mindbender paused for a moment before deciding how to get him and the laptop over the fence without damaging it.

"Hey Ninja Boy hold this for me while I climb." Mindbender said handing Stormshadow the laptop as he began climbing the fence. However when he was over and on the ground he turned to tell Stormshadow to climb up but didn't see him.

"Where did he-" mindbender started but remembered he was dealing with a ninja and turned around to see Stormshadow holding the laptop in a manner that said 'Take it'.

"Stupid ninja's." Mindbender said grabbing the laptop and walking past Stormshadow who merely stayed silent and followed.

After a few minutes of travelling by themselves they took a turn in an alleyway where the signal was leading them but stopped when Stormshadow grabbed Mindbenders shoulder.

"What!" Mindbender said slightly irritated this was about to be another attempt to scare him.

"You may come out!" Stormshadow called throughout the alley as three thugs popped out.

"Heh looks like we got a few unlucky customers on our turf huh!" One thug said to the other's.

"Yea looks like we out to show him what the Scorpions do to those that don't pay the fine!" One of the other thugs said.

At the thugs declaration Mindbender couldn't help but snicker causing the thugs to get angry.

"OU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" The remaining thug obviously the leader of the group roared.

"Yea. I mean do you boys even know who your dealing with!" Mindbender said smirking seeing his colleague had vanished.

"Hey where did your friend go! To scared to fight!" The first thug said laughing until his head left his body as Stormshadow appeared behind him slicing his neck with his Katana.

"HOLY SHIT!" The second thug said as the Boss turned around only for Mindbender to appear with a extendable shock baton he kept on him and zapping the thug leader as Stormshadow threw two ninja stars at the second thug's face killing him.

As Mindbender loomed over the body of the still conscious thug leader he started snickering again thinking about the situation.

"Who the hell are you!" The thug leader said as soon Stormshadow loomed over him as well returning the two stars he threw to their resting place.

"That is easy/ We are even more deadly than a scorpion. We are **COBRA**." Mindbender said before shoving the shock baton into the eye of the thug sending enough volts through his body to fry his brain and burn the area he was effected in.

"These people were hardly worth it." Stormshadow said as he grabbed the thugs leaders body and drug him over against the wall of the alley with the other two he had moved.

"Yea. They hardly put up a fight!" Mindbender said collapsing his shock baton and returning it inside his coat walking over to where he sat down his laptop. "They talked the talk, but couldn't walk the walk."

"We have had enough delay's. let us continue." Stormshadow said as he and Mindbender began following the signal to Cobra Commander.

* * *

"How much further Destro darling?" Baroness asked as she, Zartan, and Destro were following the tracker that was supposed to lead them to Cobra Commander.

"According to this Cobra Commander is 30 miles ahead." Destro said clearly irritated over the distance but kept a polite voice to the Baroness.

"Great just what my doctor ordered. 30 cc's of fucking running!" Zartan said annoyed that he was being dragged along in this wild goose chase to save their commander.

"Please Zartan dear if your going to moan about a little running then do it in your head." Baroness requested not wanting to listen to his complaining for 30 miles.

"Destro dear is there anyway to get there faster, without running?" Baroness asked as Destro signaled the other two to stop.

"Well according to this and the fact we are in a train station perhaps there is a train going to where we are heading." Destro said pointing to the end location on the device and motioning at where they were at.

"Yea but one teeny weenie problem. WE HAVE NO MONEY!" Zartan said loudly.

"Well cool down first. Your being louder than Cobra Commander after a failed attempt at world domination." Baroness said as she suddenly thought of a solution.

"You two wait here, ill be back." Baroness said as she disappeared into a crowd of people out of the other two's sight.

"I honestly don't see what you see in her." Zartan said shaking his head.

"I see a woman who is incredibly talented and smart." Destro said looking at Zartan.

"Yea yea whatever." Zartan said not daring to straight up insult the Baroness in front of Destro.

The two stood there in quiet for a minute as Destro just looked at the tracker that was made to auto sync with any GPS satellite it could giving it a flawless tracking capability.

'Hm his signal is mobile. Either meaning he killed or drove away what or whoever activated his helmet and is wandering around, or he's been captured and is being moved. Although option 1 seems more likely.' Destro thought to himself looking at the signal.

Suddenly the baroness walked back over to the two with a few bundles of yen in her hands.

"Let me guess pickpocketed the richest guys you could find." Zartan said smirking.

"Whatever. We need money if were going to stay low profile and get around." Baroness said handing Destro and Zartan two bundles of yen and keeping one or herself.

"Thank you my dear." Destro said before putting the Yen in his pocket and looking around.

"Over there." Destro said pointing to a counter where people were buying tickets and then boarding trains.

As Zartan huffed in annoyance he regrettably followed the other two to wait in the small line to buy tickets wherever it was they where going to find Cobra Commander. As they waited in line Destro made sure he knew where to buy a tickets for the train to take them. Once he made sure of that he looked around seeing if anyone was suspicious of them or looking at them awkwardly. Surprisingly to him people were barely even paying them any mind.

'Probably due to customs in this dimension.' Destro thought before moving ahead with the line.

Zartan however was starting to grow impatient just standing there waiting as he repeatedly tapped his foot in annoyance. The other two hearing this decided to prevent Zartan from going crazy and drawing a crowd or breaking something.

"Listen Zartan just put up with it a little longer will you." Destro said only loud enough for him, Zartan, and the Baroness to hear.

"Fine. But once we find the Commander we're getting food!" Zartan said as he looked off to the side to see if there was anything to distract him.

Eventually after a minute of waiting the three were finally at the desk to purchase the tickets.

"What train would you like?" The female attendant asked typing on her computer.

"The train to Musutafu please." Destro said handing the appropriate amount of yen for the three to ride.

"Here you go and please enjoy your ride." the attendant says smiling and handing Destro three tickets for their train.

The three exit the line and then head for their train.

Once their on they find a spot where all three of them can stay together in the crowd.

"NOW LEAVING! TRAIN TO MUSUTAFU!" An intercom voice says as the train begins leaving to it's destination.

"Finally!" Zartan says slumping over temporarily, agitated about how long he waited.

'Why do I feel this will be a long ride." Baroness thought to herself as she looked over and saw Destro still looking at the tracker and Zartan leaning back in his seat, eyes closed.

* * *

As Cobra Commander walked with Izuku for about an hour the sound of sirens soon became obvious causing Izuku to worry. Suddenly the smell of smoke reaches their lungs and Izuku soon sees his house on fire. Without thinking Izuku runs toward the house but is held back by a fire fighter.

"Don't be stupid kid. Rushing in there while that pyromaniac is still in there is suicide!" The fire fighter said.

"BUT MY MOM SHE'S-" "Just stay put an hope a hero gets here soon!" Izuku pleaded but was told by the fire fighter to wait until a hero came.

Suddenly an explosion burst from Midoriya's house as out of the fire a man dressed in a flame suit with a gas mask came out holding a flamethrower.

"FEAR ME COWARDS FOR IT IS I THE 'PYROMANIAC'" The person yelled to the crowd of people forming behind the barricades letting off a stream of fire from his weapon.

Suddenly the fire chief was on top of one of his trucks with a mega phone. "SURRENDER VILLAIN AND TURN YOURSELF IN BEFORE A HERO ARRIVES!" The fire chief said stunning Izuku.

'He said turn himself in before a hero arrived yet the other one said wait for a hero.' Izuku thought surprised at why the fire department had only formed a barricade to keep people away from the fire.

"PLEASE! I WOULD TAKE ON EVEN ALL MIGHT!" Pyromaniac said letting off another stream of fire.

'Why aren't they doing anything. They could at least all concentrate the high pressure house fire on him to not only nullify his weapon or at least try to control the fire!' Izuku thought amazed nobody thought of that or was doing anything but staying back for that matter.

Cobra Commander just stood back smirking under his mask. 'Perfect. It appears his home is now up in the flames of a pyromaniac. Just the push he would need.'

'Also since neither I or the others had anything to do with this I don't have to worry about deceiving him about that. Less chance for rebellion.' Cobra Commander thought to himself as he slowly began approaching seeing a hulking man with fire coming off him charge past the crowd.

"STAND BACK CITIZENS! IT IS I THE FLAME HERO 'ENDEAVOR'" Endeavor said running past the crowd launching a stream of fire at the villain.

"YOU THINK FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE SHALL STOP ME! I WAS BORN FROM THE FLAMES!" pyromaniac screamed shooting his weapon at Endeavor who just shrugged off the flames being immune due to his quirk.

"Come now villain. Surely you are not so naïve to think that fire would work against the flame hero!" Endeavor said charging towards the villain.

"It appears drastic measures must be taken." The villain said tossing their weapon aside and pulling out two grenades.

Upon seeing them Endeavor stopped running eyeing the explosives.

"YEA THAT'S RIGHT! FEAR ME COWARDS! WHEN YOU ALL BURN KNOW THAT IT WAS I WHO BROUGHT THE FIERY PIT TO YOU!" Pyromaniac said pulling the pins on the grenades and then exploding himself and the remains of the house up.

Endeavor and the crowd were untouched however as Endeavor just cursed the fact that this wouldn't go well for him. Although since the villain appeared mentally unstable perhaps that would sway the media. Izuku however was amazed at the sheer stupidity of the situation. The fact that he saw Endeavor now walking out of the way as the fire fighter now began flooding the scene with water to contain and douse the fire. It didn't strike him until then realizing his mother was dead.

'She- she's gone." Izuku said falling to his knees for the millionth time this day.

Already in one day he was told to kill himself by Bakugo, All Might saying he couldn't be a hero and to dream realistically, and now his mother was dead at the hands of some suicidal villain because the people decided to wait for a hero instead of taking matters into their own hands. NO! Izuku was through with people, the world doing this to him! Kicking him around making his life HELL! Seeing as now he had no where else to go and remembering the offer the person gave him before he looked to see if he was still there which he was. Getting up and approaching him the man looked down through his helmet at Izuku.

"About your offer." Izuku started looking straight at him.

"Yes?"

"I accept."

 **A.N- Found out the city was Musutafu instead of Mustafu as stated in chapter one so my bad for lack of research. Anyway please review and see yall next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

As the train Destro, Baroness, and Zartan were riding came to a screeching halt, the announcer came on telling for people to disembark. As the three stepped off and continued following the tracker, now only being a mere 8 miles away they felt the presence of someone following them.

"Am I the only one to feel that?" Zartan asked quietly not being stupid enough to say it out loud.

"No. I feel it too. Someone is following us." Baroness said taking off her glasses and pretending to clean them, but in actuality was looking through the reflection behind her.

"In any case we must shake this follower off of us before we continue." Destro said motioning for them to follow him into a restaurant.

As the three went in an got a table the discreetly looked around to see if they were followed. Almost immediately they noticed a police officer giving them looks over his menu.

"Found him." Zartan said only loud enough for them to hear.

"So what do we do now?" Baroness asked as she pretended to look like she was reading the menu. "We can't just walk in here and walk out in a few minutes."

"Hmm. Cobra Commanders signal appears stationary for now." Destro said looking at the tracker under the table. "Perhaps we may eat while we are here and then resume our chase."

"Yes finally! I've been starving for the past hour." Zartan said as he began looking through all the large meals he could get.

"I swear working with him is like working with a biker." Baroness told Destro who merely just nodded.

"Yes. Now comes the matter of shaking the tail after we leave?" Destro said as he began pondering the possibilities.

"I say we alley jump him after we eat." Zartan said putting his menu down.

"No. That would be difficult considering the area." Destro said knowing they were in a city and jumping someone in an alley wouldn't be easy. "Plus we have to take into account how we look."

"You mean the fact wear walking around with a blue skinned biker, and your mask, no." Baroness said.

"Correct. Even in this apparent super power society we have yet to blend in." Destro said looking down at his outfit.

"So what. You forget you never take off your mask so either way you wearing it." Zartan said as the waitress began walking over to them.

"Yes however it would be less out of place if a wear in normal clothing." Destro said signaling to be quiet as the waitress came over.

As the three gave their orders struggling a little being used to American food they did order and the waitress went off. All three continued to notice the officer still spying on them. Zartan grunted in annoyance not being able to wring the officers neck here. But Destro and the Baroness would stop him before he could and he would have already made a scene. Destro however was paying the officer no mind for now. True sooner or later they would have to deal with him, but for now it was useless to worry about it now as they could do nothing about it. No he was paying attention to a clothing store across the street. It would be the perfect place to not only by clothes to blend in but also to learn more about the new world they were in. However at that moment the waitress came back with their orders and they began to eat. Zartan however was eating it rapidly not even thinking about how irritating it was.

"Would you please cease that infernal slurping!" Baroness said annoyed. "Your louder than Mindbender with an ICEE!"

"Don't you know. Stormshadow said it polite to slurp in Japan." Zartan said smirking that he was able to one up the Baroness.

"Fine. But do it quieter." baroness said turning to her own food.

After about 10 minutes the trio finished their food, paid and left.

"He's still following us." Zartan said elbowing Destro that the officer was following them.

"Don't worry. With any luck we can lose him in here." Destro said as the trio entered the clothing store and split up.

The officer deciding to follow Destro tried to act inconspicuous while both looking through clothes and watching what he was doing. When the chief said that these three looked out of place and said to follow them and see if they were up to something he hadn't expected them to be this odd. First eating and then clothes shopping, who does that. Considering he was only able to follow one of them he was debating on whether or not to use his Quirk to follow the others.

His Quirk 'Mind Eye' allowed him to temporarily create another to eye's linked to his eye that could float in the air. Deciding it was better to see all three than one he did so and sent the eye's after the other two. It had taken him a long time to get used to seeing three different things at once but he got the hang of it fairly quick. The eye following Zartan just saw him looking at leather jackets and such, nothing weird. The one following the Baroness however saw here grab a few dresses and step into the changing room to try them on.

The guard deciding he didn't want to be a pervert simply hid the eye where it could view the outside of the room but not be seen. As he continued following Destro however he soon saw him to step into a small changing booth. Deciding to see if he could hear anything useful he grabbed an outfit himself and stepped into the one next to him. Pressing his ear against the wall trying to see if he could hear anything he neglected to notice Zartan and the Baroness walk towards and crush the eye's monitoring them. Letting out a small yelp of pain he soon fell to the ground dead bleeding from his ear as Destro stepped out of his changing room putting a device into his coat.

"The 'Sonic Directioner'. Never not have it on me." Destro said walking to regroup with the others since the officer was dead.

As he went to where they agreed to meet up he saw that the Baroness had purchased a few outfits for herself, but still remained in her usual uniform. He also saw Zartan had purchased a new jacket as well as a few candy bars. Destro eyed him as he began eating one.

"What? I'm hungry still deal with it!" Zartan said eating the entire chocolate bar at once.

"Your money not mine." Destro said turning to the Baroness.

"Destro dear I like shopping. It's my off duty hobby." Baroness said as she looked through her bags.

"But aren't we always on duty?" Zartan said wiping chocolate off his mouth.

"No. You are because your paid by the hour. I on the other hand am permitted breaks after I succeed." baroness said in a matter of factly tone.

"Wait we're paid to fight the joe's?" Zartan said surprised. "I thought we did it out of fear of being killed by the chief."

"You mean you haven't turned in your weekly report into the Treasurer and gotten paid?" baroness said snickering a little. "It's how it's been going for the last few years!"

"Wait that's what they were for!" Zartan said surprised. "I thought that was just to tell us how much of a failure we are!"

"You forget Zartan you are the HIRED mercenary." Destro said as he reached into his coat grabbing a few yen bills.

"Fuck! I've been working the last 5 years free!" Zartan said remembering how he threw away every report he got at the end of the week.

"Here." Destro said handing Zartan all of his yen bills. "Consider this compensation for your lack of intellect."

"F you." Zartan said grabbing the bills.

"In any case we better continue after the Commander. His signal has still not moved." Destro said motioning for the others to follow.

As the exited the store and continued their journey, now free from the officer following them!" Mindbender said fist pumping.

"That was me who said that." Stormshadow said as they approached the trio.

"Looks like you three went shopping, huh." Mindbender said closing the laptop and putting it in a specially made pocket in his lab coat.

"So what. I see you are also following the signal." Baroness said pointing to the tracker in Destro's hand.

"The one for CC's helmet yea, for like the last hour too!" Mindbender said slumping over acting tired.

"Same here. Except we had a cop tailing us." Zartan said trying to sound cool.

"We were approached by thugs asking for a due." Stormshadow said keeping a calm demeanor.

"Let me guess either decapitation, ninja star to the face, or electrocuted to death." Baroness said smirking looking Mindbender in the eye.

"All of the above." Mindbender said snapping his fingers and making two finger guns

"I don't know why I thought differently." Baroness said facepalming.

"Nevertheless, you too have followed the same signal meaning we are close." Stormshadow said.

"Correct. I advise we continue our search." Destro said as he began walking and the others followed.

After another minute of travel the signal became mobile again and Destro held up his hand signaling for them to stop. As he looked at the tracker he saw the signal was moving toward them.

"What is it Destro dear?" Baroness asked as she looked ahead to where they were going.

"Someone is coming." Stormshadow said as he grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Oh boy, think CC's gone insane?" Mindbender said joking as he reached into his coat for his shock baton.

As all five of them watched ahead the soon saw the figure of Cobra Commander come into view. All 5 of them watched as Cobra Commander walked towards them menacingly reminding them who was in charge.

"I see you all took your sweet time!" Cobra Commander said stopping in front of them.

"Commander, it is a relief you are alright." Baroness said showing respect to the commander.

"Yes commander it is good to know you survived." Destro said doing a slight bow.

"I am Cobra Commander! I will not die today or any other!" Cobra Commander said suddenly looking behind him.

"What is it sir?" Baroness asked curious as to what the commander was looking at.

"It's ok. They are my subordinates who work for me." Cobra Commander said to someone behind him confusing the other's present.

However all of them were taken aback when a child no older than 16 stepped out from behind Cobra Commander shocking them.

'A CHILD!' All of them thought. 'HE HAS A CHILD! WHAT DID WE MISS!'

"Hi." Izuku says meekly rubbing one arm with the other.

"Yep. Commanders gone crazy!" Mindbender said doing the coo coo motion.

"I'm afraid sir I must as well question your mental state currently." Destro said looking at the child the commander brought with him.

"Now now. Is that any way to treat our new member?" Cobra Commander said waving his finger.

'YEP! HE'S CRAZY!' they all thought again.

"Wait just one second there CC. New member? As in this kid is a new member!" Mindbender said slightly going bug eyed.

"Remember Mindbender." Cobra Commander said glaring at Mindbender under his mask. "I'll only put up with so much."

Mindbender knowing when to back down shut up after that but was still looking at the kid.

"Um, I hope I'm not in the middle of anything." Izuku said nervously hoping he wasn't causing anything.

"No your aren't. Just a little disagreement that's been settled. Right!" Cobra Commander told Izuku quickly turning to the others signaling to suck it up and deal with the fact a child was joining them.

"Yes sir." They said knowing they couldn't win this fight.

Suddenly Stormshadow walked forward and knelt in front of Izuku causing him to flinch.

"If Cobra Commander saw you fit enough to join, you have my consent as well." Stormshadow said looking Izuku in the eye's.

"Oh, thank you." Izuku said meekly not knowing what to think at the fact a ninja just talked to him.

As Stormshadow got up the other four were debating on what to do. Unsurprisingly it was the Baroness that went to greet Izuku next.

"Hello. I don't know what led to you joining us but if Cobra Commander let you join then you are ok with me." Baroness said holding out her hand for Izuku to shake.

"Thanks." Izuku said slowly taking her hand and shaking it before she stepped back.

'Wonder what made Cobra Commander let him join. Still though that child is adorable!' Baroness thought as she joined the other looking to see who would go next.

Once Baroness had returned Destro stepped forward looking down at Izuku.

"My name is Destro. May I know yours?" Destro asked being the only one to think to ask his name.

"I-It's Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"A very good name." Destro said returning.

Now everyone was curious as to whether it would be Mindbender or Zartan that went next. However shock of all shocks to them it was Mindbender that went forward.

"Hey little man. Names , but just call me Mindbender. I have this feeling you and I are gonna get along!" Mindbender said acting the most normal out of the other, well normal by Mindbender standards.

"Oh. I hope we do." Izuku said somewhat actually finding the guy in the lab coat nice.

That just left only Zartan who was just standing there with his arms crossed. As the others looked at him he just sighed in defeat and walked towards him.

"I'm just going to say this once. Don't talk to me unless you need to, and stay out of my way!" Zartan said before he backed away.

"Yes sir." Izuku said knowing not to tick the man off.

"Well Midoriya what do you think about them?" Cobra Commander asked hoping the others weren't dumb enough aside from Zartan to make a bad impression on him.

"They all s-seem nice." Izuku said trying not to offend them.

"Good." Cobra Commander said before turning back to the others.

"Now the first order of business is to find ourselves a new base!" Cobra Commander said walking forward as Izuku tailed them. "Any idea's?"

Destro, Baroness, and Zartan didn't know of any place at the moment but Stormshadow and Mindbender did.

"Well me and Stormy over there happened to already know of a abandoned warehouse a few hours away from here." Mindbender said as he reached to grab the lap top from his coat.

"Promising yes, very promising." Cobra Commander said rubbing his chin.

"See here it is sir." Mindbender said opening the lap top displaying a map to the warehouse where he woke up.

"Good. Destro Baroness, secure us transportation there!" Cobra Commander ordered and was met by a quick yes sir from both of them as they went off to find something to hasten their journey.

After they left Cobra Commander motioned for Izuku to stay put as he walked over to Zartan. Zartan just looked at him and was met by a glare.

"I expect you to be more friendly with him Zartan." Cobra commander ordered glaring at the mercenary. "I need him for my plan."

Zartan just shrugged his shoulders and answered with a fine as he suddenly heard Destro and Baroness driving down in a vehicle.

Pulling to a stop in front of the group they got out and motioned for the others to get in.

"I assume Commander you would like to ride up front." Destro said stepping out of the commanders way.

"You assume correct Destro." Cobra Commander said getting in the shotgun seat.

That leaves four more seat and six of us left." Mindbender said typing on his lap top he still had out.

"I will ride in the trunk." Stormshadow said walking over to the trunk and opening it. "It wont bother me."

As Stormshadow got into the trunk and closed it that still left 4 spots for five people.

"I call right window seat." Mindbender said hoping in.

"I'm the driver so that leaves you three." Destro said as he got in the drivers seat.

As Baroness looked at Zartan and Izuku she began to think about how this could work.

"I'm not sitting in the middle." Zartan said.

Izuku just stood out of the way not knowing what to do.

"Fine then! be that way!" baroness said to Zartan as she walked over to Izuku. "If you would like you could ride in my lap." Baroness offered causing Izuku to blush.

"Don't worry. I wont mind." Baroness said as she began walking over to the vehicle and motioned for Izuku to follow.

Izuku however didn't know what to think at that moment. Well one a female was offering for him to ride in her lap on a car ride. Two a ninja was in the trunk willingly since there wasn't enough seats. And three he really didn't know any of these people. He only accepted the offer Cobra Commander gave him because he didn't have anywhere else to go and didn't feel like staying around to deal with people asking him how he felt about his house knowing it was all either media or people trying to make him feel better but not meaning it.

As the Baroness got in the middle seat Izuku slowly followed and got in her lap. He blushed not really dealing with women other than his mother and didn't want to mess up and cause anything. After he got in Zartan followed and got in the other seat closing the door.

"Alright Mindbender you've got the directions to this warehouse so your my GPS." Destro said as he began driving.

The Baroness however wasn't thinking about driving but rather the child now riding in her lap. She truthfully didn't mind it understanding the situation but she also saw something in the child's eye's both when she first saw him and when she greeted him. He had the look of someone who had been tormented and broken.

"You knw you don't have to be embarrassed." Baroness told Izuku who blushed.

"Yea. b-But I cant help it." Izuku weakly replied.

The Baroness however in response to him just put one of her arms around his chest pulling him closer to her.

"WA- ah ah!" Izuku said blushing and stuttering attracting the attention of Zartan, Mindbender and Cobra Commander.

"Come on Izuku. If your going to be like this around me you'll need to stop." Baroness said teasing Izuku about his apparent shyness towards women.

"If your going to toy with him please do it quietly while I nap." Zartan said as he laid his head back and fell asleep.

"Just don't bother me while I'm up here." Cobra Commander said before turning back around and mindlessly looking out the window.

As the ride continued Mindbenders instructions being ignored by everyone but Destro they soon found themselves stopping at a convenience store.

"This is the warehouse?" Baroness said looking past Zartan who was waking up.

"No my dear. Just a temporary pit stop before we continue." Destro said taking out the key's of the car and pocketing them.

"Grr. Fine just make this quick." Cobra Commander said crossing his arms sitting upright.

"Yeah! Frozen delicious drink here I come!" Mindbender said quickly getting out and running inside.

"Zartan follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Destro said as he looked at the gas pump and opened the tank on the car.

"Fine whatever you say." Zartan said getting out.

Destro however knowing better than to trust either of them walked over towards the trunk and opened it.

"Yes?" Stormshadow asked as he was laying down in the trunk eyes closed but still awake.

"I need you to go inside and make sure Mindbender and Zartan pay for whatever they get. Zartan has enough." Destro said as Stormshadow nodded, hopped out of the trunk and went inside.

Izuku however just started fidgeting being nervous about the whole situation. The Baroness picked up on this and thought about what might help him.

"Would you like something from inside?" Baroness asked knowing that kids like soda's and chips and other stuff of the like. Living with Mindbender taught her that.

Ya. But I d-don't have any money." Izuku said.

However at that moment the Baroness motioned for him to get off her lap which he did worried he might have done something wrong. The baroness however just got outside and motioned for Izuku to follow which he did. As she led him inside it left only Cobra Commander and Destro by themselves.

"I'm assuming you didn't want to say anything in front of him." Destro said as he began pumping gas into the tank.

"Yes your correct once more Destro." Cobra Commander said leaning back in his chair. "While employing a child is not ethical in that regard I need for what I'm planning."

"Building a new **COBRA** in this world as well?" Destro asked like he already knew the answer.

"Yes. But for me to do that I need more than just the five of you." Cobra Commander said turning his head to look at Destro. "And plus his youth is very valuable."

"How so?" Destro asked looking at the amount he would be charged.

"Apparently there is a school that trains hero's in this world." Cobra Commander said smirking under his mask. "And I intend to destroy it!"

"And you want him to get in there as a agent." Destro said as he began patting down his coat looking for the yen bills forgetting he gave them to Zartan.

"Yes your correct." cobra Commander said spotting the 5 that went inside returning.

Mindbender was holding an ICEE and slurping it down fast, as well as having a bag of chips. Zartan had purchased more candy for himself but also had bought a bag of, in this world imported beef jerky jumbo size. Stormshadow had merely bought a container of walnuts. Baroness however was the only one holding a bag that looked like it had a drink and snacks in it.

"Drat. I forgot I gave Zartan the bills I had." Destro said mentally slapping himself for forgetting that.

"Oh boy, looks like we might not be paying." Cobra Commander said sarcastically as the others began getting in the car.

Destro however stopped the Baroness and asked if she had any spare cash on her, Which she did. Handing him what remained of her share which was the exact amount, everyone began loading again. This time however Izuku was less embarrassed at sitting in the Baroness's lap. As soon as everyone got in Destro asked Mindbender to begin giving instructions again. Which he did after he slurped down more of his ICEE.

The noise of people eating all around her did begin to annoy the Baroness. Somewhere along the trip Zartan had opened the bag of jerky and began eating it, rather loudly at that, and Mindbender had opened the chips and was crunching on them. The only people not driving her insane at the moment were Destro, Stormshadow, Cobra Commander and Izuku. As she opened her mouth to say something Cobra Commander made a motion with his hand to not.

"Trust me its on my nerves too." Cobra Commander said as after the other two heard that stopped eating loudly.

The trip seemed to go by after that nobody saying anything other than Mindbender giving his instructions, the occasional snide comment from Zartan, Something Cobra Commander said agitated him, and the occasional tease from the Baroness to Izuku. Finally after a few hours the car pulled up at the same warehouse that Mindbender woke up in. Parking the car by the door everyone began unloading.

"Pretty cozy warehouse. Although I wouldn't want to vacation here." Zartan said snickering to himself.

"As everyone began walking inside they found out the building still had power in it since the light switch worked.

"Perfect! This will do nicely." Cobra Commander said walking deeper inside into the middle of the empty warehouse.

"Yea am I right. Oh I call my bed." Mindbender said flopping down on the makeshift bed he woke up in.

"Generally it is considered polite to let the lady have the best accommodations." Destro said walking inside as well.

"Well which one we gonna let have it, Baroness or Zartan?" Mindbender asked snickering.

"Watch it Mindbender or ill rearrange your face to match you ego." Zartan threatened in response to Mindbenders joke.

However Izuku was currently looking at the TV which was left on. Wanting to know what he was watching Baroness walked over and looked at the screen. On it she saw a guy that could give firefly competition with how pyromaniac he was. But after she thought that the guy called out saying he was the Pyromaniac making Baroness cringe. Then suddenly the guy with fire coming off of him that they saw earlier appeared on screen and attacked the guy with fire. Then out of nowhere the Pyromaniac produced two grenades and blew himself and the house he was in up. But what got the Baroness's attention the most was the caption on the bottom. "MIDORIYA HOUSE DESTROYED! ONE RESIDENT CONFIRMED DEAD OTHER ONE MISSING!" it said in bold print that kept scrolling off the bottom of the screen.

'So that's it! He lost his mother!' The Baroness thought now aware of why the Izuku looked sad.

However what she was not expecting was for Izuku to cry tears but not sob so only she knew he was crying. Thinking of how to comfort him she pulled him into a hug. This shocked Izuku, this lady was hugging him. zit almost reminded him of his mother so he hugged back.

"There there it's ok. I know how it feels to lose a loved one." Baroness said trying to calm Izuku down.

Wat she hadn't expected was for Izuku to let loose about his life. About how he had been bullied for years, being told to kill himself and dream realistically and about the day in general. The Baroness now knowing this continued to try and comfort Izuku if for no other reason then to ensure Cobra Commander didn't kill him for being weak and crying in front of others.

"Don't worry about that. What matters now is that your here with us." Baroness said n a motherlike voice calming Izuku down

"And I promise you that you will love it here."


	4. Chapter 4

The other members of the group watched the scene before them unfold. After all the Baroness acting like a mother, you know one would ask themselves if they were transported to another reality but they were. Of course they were going to stay quiet not wanting to ruin this moment. Though they were doing it for different reason's, Destro and Stormshadow were being polite and not saying anything before looking around the warehouse for anything useful or to claim rooms. Mindbender and Zartan didn't feel like dealing with an angry baroness, an angry Cobra Commander was one thing, but an angry Baroness … well lets just say nobody wanted that. Cobra Commander however was smirking under his mask. His plan was working perfectly and falling into place.

'By building relationships between them he will be more likely to be cooperative.' Cobra Commander thought in his head before realizing something

The report on the TV said one resident was missing. And Izuku only mentioned his mother, not his father. Which meant either A, they find a way to gain legal custody over him which would make it where it was easier for him to join. Or B they hide him but that would ultimately his plan harder to achieve and judging by what he observed on the travel to here would make it incredibly difficult. Of course both would be difficult to accomplish as Cobra Commander silently pondered what to do before coming to a conclusion. He hadn't missed the bags of clothes the Baroness had with her, meaning that she had something other than her **COBRA** uniform to wear.

'Yes this could work!' cobra Commander thought before deciding upon another factor to consider.

Cobra Commander now had to ponder upon another aspect. Between the other 4 males in the group he had to pick the best one. Destro was the most friendly with the Baroness, but he would never take off his helmet which wasn't good. Stormshadow was the next one that was friendly with her, and he could easily change into something else but the problem arises with how that would affect Destro. Of course Destro was very understanding and one of the more composed of his group. Mindbender and Zartan were immediately crossed out from the equation since Zartan would most likely end up killing somebody and Mindbender didn't have the look he was going to need. So after careful decision making Cobra Commander decided Stormshadow would be the best option and give his plan the most likely chance of success.

'Now to get Stormshadow on board.' Cobra Commander thought before heading over to Stormshadow who was busy looking through the back rooms.

"Stormshadow, I have a mission for you!" Cobra Commander said as Stormshadow turned to look at the Commander.

"Yes Commander?" Zartan asked curious as to what this mission was.

Cobra Commander then explained what his current plan was for them to gain legal custody over the boy and he needed Stormshadow to pose as the Baroness's spouse for a short time.

"And Destro?" Stormshadow asked knowing how Destro and the Baroness had feelings for each other and not wanting to cause a feud between his teammates.

"He'll understand." Cobra Commander said before walking off to talk with Destro.

Destro was currently scavenging through a junk pile in a far corner of the warehouse looking for anything useful. After all when was is resourceful one can do and make many things.

"Destro!" Cobra Commander said as Destro turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Yes commander. How may I be of assistance?" Destro asked curious as to what the Commander needed.

It was then that Cobra Commander explained what he was planning and made sure Destro knew there was no changing it.

"I understand completely sir. If I may be of more assistance I am here." Destro said as Cobra Commander walked off and Destro went back to scrounging around the junk pile.

Next Cobra Commander approached the Baroness and Izuku.

"Yes Commander!" baroness said getting up and standing at attention.

"There is a matter I need to discuss with you, my dear Baroness." Cobra Commander said as he walked over to where they could talk in private.

When they both reached the area Cobra Commander began explaining.

"In order for my plan to work we need him in **COBRA**. However since he's been declared missing we can't just have him appear out of no where later." Cobra Commander said making sure the Baroness understood. "That's why I want you and Stormshadow to return to the nearest court and adopt the child."

'Adopt?" Baroness asked confused.

"Yes. I've seen how you've treated him and in all honesty you make a great mother figure." Cobra Commander said as the Baroness blushed at that.

"But why Stormshadow?" Baroness asked since it was Destro with whom she was involved with.

"Destro was a candidate however his refusal to remove his helmet is what eliminated him." Cobra Commander said making sure she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"But sir. We don't exist in this world. What if they look up our information and don't find it?" baroness said pointing out the obvious loophole in what the Commander was saying surprised he didn't see it.

"That's where Mindbender comes in." Cobra Commander said looking at the good Doctor who was busy doing more research.

"How so?" Baroness asked as to what Mindbender could do.

"We have him hack into the system and add you and Stormshadow in." Cobra Commander said before stepping closer to the Baroness.

"I am no fool Baroness. In this world there are no Joe's to come and stop me." Cobra Commander said slightly unnerving the Baroness. "But I knw I don't wish to incur the wrath of these superpowered individuals yet."

"Yes sir!" baroness said knowing that the Commander was done as he walked off towards Mindbender.

'Adopt the kid! If Mindbender was wrong about the Commander going nuts earlier he's right now.' The Baroness thought rubbing her head thinking about how to tell this to Izuku.

I mean he's barely known them for a few hours, although she didn't know how long the Commander had known him. But she couldn't deny she was utterly and strangely alright with adopting him. It was what the others would say was the problem. She knew Destro and Stormshadow wouldn't care since the child was needed by the Commander. Mindbender was a wild card, and Zartan was... well he was Zartan. Sighing as she saw Cobra Commander explain what he wanted Mindbender to do and knock over his drink in annoyance causing Mindbender to slightly freak out before apologizing and getting to work. As she turned around to explain things to Izuku she saw Stormshadow talking to him. Walking over Stormshadow heard her and thus stood up to face her.

"So about Cobra Commanders plan?" Baroness asked wanting to know how Stormshadow felt about it.

"I can't say I know what the Commander is truly planning," Stormshadow said glancing over at the Commander who was now looking through the back rooms of the warehouse. "However I can't say adopting the child unnerves me."

"I must agree. However it's what Cobra Commander is planning that scares me." Baroness said actually scared of what the Commander was planning.

"It does not concern me. The Commander is an intelligent man, I'm certain he has a plan in mind." Stormshadow said as the Baroness nodded.

"So what were you just talking to him about?" Baroness asked nudging her head towards Izuku.

"I was telling him what the Commander wants us to do." Stormshadow said glancing towards the boy who was just sitting there curled up.

"And what did he say?" Baroness asked nervously wanting to know.

"If it's anyone he's happy its you." Stormshadow said causing the Baroness to blush.

Baroness tried her best not to shout in surprise. Izuku was fine with being adopted by her. Ok she was seriously not expecting that. For one she was just doing her best to act like a mother as she had observed from others, she literally had no other idea on how to be one. Suddnely she felt Stormshadows hand on her shoulder.

"I'm certain you'll do fine." Stormshadow tells her before he walk hugged her again. "s off.

'Easy for you to say!' Baroness thinks to herself before deciding to approach Izuku and sitting down next to him.

Izuku just turns his head to look at her as they both sit there. Neither of them want to say anything both being awkward about what was happening. Izuku hadn't lied when he told the ninja guy Stormshadow if he remembered right that he wouldn't mind the Baroness adopting him. She did remind him of his mother, which was what made it awkward for him.

"So how do you feel?" The Baroness asked trying to break the silence between them and make conversation.

Izuku doesn't respond for a second before saying 'fine' and looking back down at the floor.

"Are you sure your fine with it?" Baroness asked trying to look at him in the eye's.

"Yea. Its just this day has been rough for me is all." Izuku said depressed tracing on the ground with one of his fingers.

'God this child is adorable!' Baroness thought to herself before putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"I wont say I know what you're going through, nor will I say I can replace your mother." Baroness began as Izuku turned his head to look at her. "But I can at least try to make your life better."

Suddenly Izuku hugged her again. "Thank you." Izuku said as the Baroness returned the hug.

However that was soon interrupted by Cobra Commander dragging Mindbender over to them by the throat.

"Here! Mindbender knows what to do! Don't bother me!" Cobra Commander says tossing Mindbender towards them before retreating into a back room.

"Very subtle isn't he." Mindbender said joking.

"So anyway went ahead and added you and Stormy to the Database." Mindbender said changing the subject rubbing the back of his head. "So all you got to do now is find a place to adopt him."

"Alright." Baroness said getting up and walking past Mindbender towards Stormshadow to tell him of the situation, leaving Mindbender with Izuku.

"So anyway want me to show you something wicked?" Mindbender asked as Izuku looked up at him with slight interest.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Mindbender said before reaching into his coat and pulling out one of his smaller inventions.

Izuku eyed the device curiously before Mindbender tapped a button on it and it lit up forming a 6 side grid of different colors.

"A Rubik's cube?" Izuku asked wanting to know what was so 'wicked' about it.

"Not just a Rubik's cube!" Mindbender said before mixing it up and handing it to Izuku. "Go on solve it. See what happens."

"ok?" Izuku said nervously not knowing what to expect.

Already being experienced in puzzles Izuku was able to solve it in about half a minute. As all the sides flashed off and on their respective color suddenly it started talking.

"Congratulations! You solved all six sides! Now all you need to do is SOLVE IT AGAIN!" The thing screamed at the end causing Izuku to flinch and drop it.

"HAHA! I'm sorry but everybody falls for that." Mindbender said chuckling before picking the cube up and tossing it back to Izuku. "Keep it, their easy for me to make plus that's only one thin it'll say."

Izuku slightly taken aback by this just said "Thank you" as he looked at the device in his hands which drained and returned to a neutral gray.

"Aww already becoming friends Mindbender." Baroness said appearing behind Mindbender who seemed surprised at her presence.

"Can you not! I already have to deal with Stormshadow doing that to me." Mindbender said grumbling before walking back over to his little station he set up.

"Good to see you getting along." Baroness said walking over to Izuku who seemed a little more happy.

"he seems nice." Izuku said causing the Baroness to give a subtle snicker.

"I thought you might like him. Once you get used to him he's bearable." Baroness said as she turned to look at Stormshadow who was walking towards them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but Cobra Commander is about to yell at us to hurry up and leave if we aren't gone in the next minute." Stormshadow said before walking towards the exit.

"Of course he is." The Baroness said sighing before looking at Izuku. "Well come on we have an hour drive ahead of us."

"Ok.' Izuku said getting up and following her and Stormshadow outside and getting in the vehicle.

"I'll drive." Baroness said as she got in the driver seat and Stormshadow got in the passenger seat, with Izuku in the back.

"I see Mindbender gave him the 'Joke Cube'." Stormshadow said as Baroness nodded.

"At least he's trying." Baroness said knowing what Mindbender could be like.

"True at least he is." Stormshadow said as he looked behind to see Izuku fiddling with the cube again.

"Volume control is on the green side when solved." Stormshadow said as Izuku nodded and said thanks.

* * *

"So what do ya'll think of the kid?" Mindbender asked Zartan and Destro who were busy doing there own thing while he worked on his laptop.

"Seems like a nuisance." Zartan said being bluntly honest as he leaned against the wall.

"I cannot make a true opinion, but I am fine with it since he makes the Baroness happy." Destro said as he was sorting the junk he found that was useful

"I think he seems pretty cool!" Mindbender said as he continued typing on his laptop. "He actually fell for the 'Joke Cube'."

"What I want to know is why Cobra Commander let him join." Zartan said as he began using one of his knives to chip away at a lone cinderblock that was near him.

"While Cobra Commander's judgment is questionable at time I fully trust his decision this time." Destro said unaware that said Commander was standing in the room.

"very wise choice of words Destro." Cobra Commander said as he was currently walking towards the center of the warehouse.

"So mind enlightening us on what the kid is for?" Zartan asked as he returned his knife and looked at the Commander.

As Cobra Commander turned to look at him the light from above made the glare on Cobra Commander's mask look more sinister as he walked closer to him.

"My reasons are my own Zartan!" Cobra Commander said lodging his sword next to Zartan's neck surprising the others present. "And you'd do best to remember that.

As Cobra Commander withdrew and sheathed his sword and returned to the center Destro asked the most obvious question that had yet to be asked.

"Your planning on rebuilding **COBRA** here aren't you." Destro said already knowing the answer.

"Why yes Destro how observant of you." Cobra Commander said turning his head to look at him. "But that's not all I have planned."

"So what's the plan then CC?" Mindbender asked doing his best to not end up with the same treatment as Zartan.

"Glad you asked mindbender." Cobra Commander said taking a step forward. "I plan to not only create a new **COBRA** , but also to kill this worlds number one hero!"

The others were taken aback by that. Becoming the number one at anything was hard enough in itself. But to beat the Number one let alone KILL them. Now that was a challenge, and fortunately a challenge was what Cobra Commander was looking for.

"Sounds totally epic CC!" Mindbender said enthused as he started ranting on bout the many things he could make that could kill this number 1 hero.

"If it means killing then you know I'm in!" Zartan said making a throat slitting motion with his knife.

"I am always at your call Commander." Destro said bowing his head.

"YES! Let it be known that when **COBRA** rules this world that it all started right here!" Cobra Commander said throwing his arms out laughing hysterically.

* * *

Baroness didn't know why but she had this nagging feeling in her skull that she was missing another one of Cobra Commanders famous speeches. She however could care less as these speeches usually included the topic of ruling the world. But she could think about that later, right now she needed to find a legal place to adopt Izuku for Cobra Commanders plan to work. Finding a court and figuring that's the best place to try let alone ask she pulled over and motioned for the others to get out.

"Leave the swords in the car." Baroness said as Stormshadow obliged as he put both of his swords on hi seat as he exited the vehicle.

"Now Izuku don't e nervous ok." Baroness said as Izuku nodded and began fidgeting with the cube Mindbender gave him.

Suddenly it struck the Baroness as to another reason Mindbender gave him that cube. He was fidgeting with it when he was nervous distracting him and not making him awkward.

'Clever mindbender clever.' Baroness thought to herself making a mental note to thank Mindbender later.

As they walked inside an headed to the front desk the receptionist looked way to peppy and eager for her job.

"Hello! How may I assist you?" She said sounding exactly as cheerful as she looked.

"Yes we want to know if we can file an adoption please?" Baroness asked as the receptionist leaned over her desk to look at Izuku.

"How cute! Adoption is 3rd door on the right!" She said pointing to a hallway across the room. "Just knock and he'll answer.

"Thank you." Stormshadow said bowing respectfully.

As they went over to the location given the Baroness knocked a total of three times on the door.

"Its open!" She heard a voice say from inside as she opened a door to see a man with a giant ants head nibbling on a sandwich.

"Yes. Hello, we were told this was adoption?" The baroness asked unnerved at the site of a giant ant.

"You've come to the right place please sit down." The man said as apparently he had extra ant like arms that took his sandwich and wrapped it up setting it out of the way.

"So you want to adopt this fella right here." The ant man said looking at Izuku with his giant, like seriously those could be considered baseballs eyes.

"Yes that is correct Mr.-" The baroness began but stopped not knowing the mans name.

"Arikinngu." He said as the Baroness nodded.

"That is correct ." The baroness said as Arikinngu began typing on his computer.

"Ok your name's." Arikinngu asked making the Baroness nervous.

She was never told what names where put in. She couldn't just use their code names that would be too risky and plain dumb. Thankfully Stormshadow knew the information.

"Stashadi Sudaro and Barion Nesta." Stormshadow said giving him the aliases Mindbender said he put in trying to make their names sound Japenese.

"Ok. and here we go." Arikinngu said as he pulled up the fake files Mindbender had hacked in.

"It says here you both are Quirkless correct?" Arikinngu asked genuinely surprised at that.

"Yes that's true." Stormshadow said giving off more information Mindbender told him.

"Well don't worry I know how it is. All y quirk does is make me a walking ant." Arikinngu said using one of his thorax arms, is it even called that, to rub his head. "trust me getting cold ant face never gets pleasant."

"Yes I understand." Stormshadow said acting polite.

"Ok then, now I need the name of the kid.

"Midoriya Izuku." Baroness said this time as Arikinngu typed in the name and was surprised at what he saw.

"I see. My condolences young Midoriya." Arikinngu said as the file pulled up his mother was dead at the suicidal villain Pyromaniac and he was declared missing now found.

"Well if you could please ask Midoriya there to wait in the court lobby while you two and I talk we'll be through with this in no time." Arikinngu said as he looked at the kid.

"Go on Izuku we'll be there soon." Baroness said as Izuku nodded and gave her a quick hug before walking out.

As Izuku returned to the lobby and sat on one of the unoccupied benches he began fiddling with his cube again. The volume was all the down since he couldn't let the screaming be heard. As he sat there for a few minutes just aimlessly messing with a new auto scramble feature he found he didn't notice it when a girl sat next to him.

"Hi!" The girl said slightly startling Izuku as he fumbled with his cube and looked at her.

She had pink skin and hair with black eyes and yellow irises and two horns sticking out of her head.

'Oh uh. Hi." Izuku said still being a nervous wreck around females.

"Names Mina. Mina Ashido." The girl said sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said taking her hand.

"What Cha got there?" Mina asked looking at the cube in Izuku's hand.

"Oh this. Its just a gift a friend gave me." Izuku said messing with the cube.

"Looks cool." Mina said as she watched him complete it her eyes widening.

"Wow you can actually solve those!" Mina said surprised "Those things are always super hard for me."

:Well there easy once you get the pattern down pat." Izuku said hitting auto scramble and handing it to her. "Go on try it."

"Ok." Mina said taking the cube and looking at the squares.

Darn, her usual peel off the stickers trick wouldn't work on this. As she slowly started turning the sides she only ended up further jumbling the thing.

"See, super hard." Mina said handing Izuku the cube who then solved it in like ten seconds.

"I have no words." Mina said acting dull at the fact Izuku completed the thing that fast making him snicker.

"So hey I know we just met but why re you here?" Mina asked her nosy side getting the better of her.

Izuku didn't say anything as memories of him and his mother started flooding his mind.

"My Mom died so I'm here to be adopted." Izuku said trying not to sound depressed.

Mina realizing she has royally screwed up tried to think of a way to fix this.

"Well my dads here acting as a witness to a villain trial." Mina said figuring it was an equal exchange, she knows why he's here and he knows why she's here.

"Neat." was all Izuku said as he began fiddling with the cube again.

Then a question came to Izuku's mind and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"If you don't mind what's your quirk?" Izuku asked as Mina smiled.

"Well I can secrete acid from my body and determine how corrosive it is." Mina said showing of by making a small puddle of acid in her hands.

"That's so cool!" Izuku said slightly going fanboy over her quirk mumbling about its various possible uses and scenarios it could be used in.

"Is this a normal thing with you or should I be concerned?" Mina asked snapping Izuku out of his mumbling state.

"Oh. Sorry." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be. I actually found it cute." Mina said causing Izuku to blush.

"Th-Th-Thanks." Izuku said stuttering.

"So since I gave you my quirk why not you give yours." Mina said not knowing that she again had messed up.

"Oh I-" Izuku started but trailed off as the years of torment by Katsuki flooded his mind."-Don't have one."

And then Izuku waited. He waited for Mina to insult him like all the other kids did. But to his surprise she did the thing he least expected.

"Ok." Mina said her demeanor not changing and still being happy.

"You aren't going to insult me?" Izuku asked confused surprising Mina.

"Why would I. So what if your Quirkless, just makes whatever you achieve that much better." Mina said trying to encourage Izuku.

Izuku however was happy. Happy that someone other than his mom or the ' **COBRA** Gang' as he dubbed the others, told him that they didn't care that he was Quirkless.

"Thank... you." Izuku said meekly as he suddenly heard the footsteps of Baroness and Stormshadow approaching.

"God I never thought I was going to get out of there." the Baroness said the image of Arikinngu's face still in her head. "That face isn't leaving my nightmares.

As the baroness looked for Izuku in the lobby she was surprised to see he was talking with a pink skinned girl. Hey she lived with Zartan who had blue skin in sunlight so who was she to judge. As the two of them walked over both teenager's were surprised by their arrival.

"Good to see your making friends Izuku." Baroness said as she looked at the girl. "And you are."

"Mina Ashido." Mina replied standing up and holding out her hand.

"Barion Nesta." Baroness replied using her fake alias that she was given.

"Well Izuku its official." The Baroness said holding up the papers that labelled him as her and Stormshadow's son now.

"Yea." Izuku said getting up as well.

"Well Mina it was nice meeting you." Izuku said as the three of them were walking away but she stopped him.

"Wait! Hold on." Mina said writing something down using a pencil and piece of paper she had on her. "Call me" she said handing Izuku a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

Izuku accepted the paper and froze. He was so frozen that Stormshadow dragged him out while he was silently mumbling.

"Bye." Mina waved as they left and she returned to the bench to wait for her father to be done.

However on the ride back to the warehouse Izuku could only think one thing.

'I GOT A GIRLS NUMBER!'

 **A.N- Yes before that oe guy in the review section points it out, I know this is not how adoptions work, or how courts are set up. I get it. So anyway with that out of the way the pairing I've decided for is Izuku x Mina since she's my second favorite 1-A girl and Ochako has her own fic with him already. Also I put a small reference that if anybody can get the get a** pat on the back and my silent appreciation. No really see if you can find it and leave it in a review. Any way enjoy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they returned to the Warehouse the Baroness really couldn't say she was surprised to find Destro, mindbender, and Zartan working on furnishing and improving the warehouse with the junk in and around the building. It also didn't surprise her that Cobra Commander was in his office brooding and coming up with more of his plans.

"Welcome back." Destro said being the only one to welcome the returning trio.

"Its good to be back." Baroness said having gotten bored with driving.

"So how did the adoption thing go?" mindbender asked as he was pushing a giant crate by himself from one area to another, and failing.

"Its official." Baroness said as she looked at Izuku who was looking at the many improvements that had been made.

"Excellent!" Cobra Commander said now out of his office and approaching them. "I presume all went according to plan."

"yes Commander." Stormshadow said bowing.

"Good. Now then." Cobra Commander said facing Izuku who was looking at him.

"Now then Baroness, Stormshadow you two are in charge of his training." Cobra Commander said making Izuku nervous.

'Training? What training does he mean?' Izuku thought brainstorming the possibilities Cobra Commander meant.

"What exactly do you want us to train him in sir?" Baroness asked wondering what Izuku needed to be taught.

"everything." Cobra Commander said before turning and retreating into his office again.

'It would really help if he was more specific.' Baroness thought as she looked at Izuku who was just mumbling to himself lost in thought.

"Shall we begin?" Stormshadow asked her making sure they were both on the same page.

"Better now then when Cobra Commander death threats us to do it." Baroness said before snapping Izuku back to reality.

"Oh sorry." Izuku said apologizing for spacing out.

"Stormshadow you wanna take him first." Baroness asked as Stormshadow nodded.

"Come." Stormshadow said walking outside as Izuku followed.

"Lets see how this goes." Baroness said to herself before looking over to see Mindbender still moving the crate and Zartan stacking cinderblocks in a pile.

"HEY HOW BOUT SOME HELP!" Mindbender called as he could barely move the crate.

"Why." Baroness said to herself facepalming as she walked over to assist Mindbender.

"Before we begin there is one thing that must be done." Stormshadow told Izuku as they both were in a rather large empty area around the warehouse.

"Yes? Izuku sked wanting to know what needed to be done.

"Take off you shirt." Stormshadow said as he threw his off.

"Wait what!" Izuku said finding Stormshadow's request both awkward and somewhat reminding him of those stranger danger pedophile PSA's the school shows them.

"It gets in the way." Stormshadow said stretching his arms. "And it will give me an idea on what we need to do."

"Ok..." Izuku said as he removed his shirt showing fff his rather slim complexion.

"Good. Now then we do 100 pushups before we move on." Stormshadow said as he got in the proper position.

"100!" Izuku surprised at that number.

"Yes. We will do them together." Stormshadow said as Izuku got into position.

As Stormshadow seemed to go through the pushups fine Izuku was having trouble his muscles already being strained after the tenth pushup and completely being strained after 20. At 30 he fell down.

"Do not stop. Continue." Stormshadow said pausing and giving Izuku a chance to get back into position in continue.

"It... Hurts!" Izuku said sweating as he got back into position.

"I believe the term is 'No pain no gain'." Stormshadow said as they once again began doing pushups as Izuku had to do them slowly since he was hurting all over.

After about thirty minutes both of them had done 100 pushups. Or in Stormshadow's case two hundred and fifty.

"D...one." Izuku said between gasps of air while he was on the ground.

"Take a break." Stormshadow said as he got in a meditational pose and Izuku just laid there on the ground.

After one minute Stormshadow got up.

"Break is over." Stormshadow said as Izuku groaned in pain as he stood up. "Now we run."

"Run." Izuku said as his legs already felt like Jelly.

"Yes, 100 laps around the warehouse." Stormshadow said as Izuku walked next to him to begin.

"Go!" Stormshadow said as he quickly started jogging around the warehouse leaving Izuku to slowly jog as he was already tired and strained.

Izuku was sure he saw Stormshadow pass him around 20 times and he had only done 4 laps. As Izuku fell to the ground exhausted he began to doubt imself. 'I cant do this!' He told himself. As he was there he shed a few tears as they silently hit the ground. But then an image of that villain that killed his mom came to mind. And then he was overcome with anger. Anger towards him, anger towards Katsuki, and anger towards everyone who doubted him. With a flare in his eyes he wiped the tears away and stood up as he ran full speed around the warehouse a few times unaware that he was being watched by the others from an open door.

"Kids got endurance cant deny that." Mindbender said leaning against the outside wall of the warehouse.

"Ones character is truly revealed when they are at their lowest." Destro said as he watched Izuku tough through the pin he was feeling and continued to run. "It appears he has quite the determination."

"Has he even realized Stormshadow has stopped yet?" baroness asked glancing at Stormshadow who was sitting on the ground next to her.

"No. He hasn't." Zartan said as was twiddling his knife in his hand.

"Still though gotta give the kid some credit." Mindbender said as he saw Izuku fall again as his legs gave out under him and he literally dragged himself up and continued.

"Determination and perseverance are exactly what he need!" Cobra Commander said appearing in the door way surprising the few who weren't expecting it.

"You know CC a little warning would be nice!" Mindbender said as he fell down from being startled and was pulling himself back up.

"I do not give warning's Mindbender." Cobra Commander said glaring at the doctor. "I give orders."

"Yes sir." Mindbender said as they all began watching Izuku again.

"What number is he on?" Cobra Commander asked looking at Stormshadow.

"46." Stormshadow said not even opening his eye's.

"When he reaches 50 tell him to rest." Cobra Commander said before turning to go back inside. "He's no good to me broken or dead."

"Yes commander." Stormshadow said as he got up and returned to running with Izuku, this time keeping his pace.

Izuku paid Stormshadow no mind as he continued to drag himself to do the next lap. And soon he had done another lap, then another two and three and four. After the fourth one he was grabbed by Stormshadow and told to stop.

"We are done for the day." Stormshadow said as he looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set.

"But... there's still 50, 50 more laps left." Izuku said panting and barely being able to stand.

"Orders from the Commander." Stormshadow said as he walked over and retrieved Izuku's shirt as he had done with his own earlier.

"You have performed well on your first night of training." Stormshadow said as he handed Izuku his shirt.

"Thank you." Izuku said fighting to hold back tears of joy and trying to stand.

"Go inside and get some rest now." Stormshadow said as he rejoined the others and Izuku shambled his way inside.

Collapsing onto the floor against one of the walls Izuku quickly passed out from exhaustion.

"Think you were hard on the kid Stormy?" Mindbender asked as the others had reentered the warehouse and had returned to doing their own things.

"No." Stormshadow replied almost immediately "if one starts big then they will have already mastered the small.

"Again with the vaguely cryptic ninja wisdom." Mindbender said sarcastically as he began sorting through the few things he had claimed as his own.

"I have a better question though." Zartan said approaching them 'What are we gonna eat around here!"

"Keep your voice down will you." Baroness said suddenly appearing with Destro smacking Zartan on the back of the head as he growled in response.

"Still though Lizard Man brings up a good point." Mindbender said laying against his makeshift bed.

As they all pondered the best way to get food but remain innocent in the eye's of the law Destro had an idea.

"Stormshadow. You are by far the most fast and stealthy among us. Perhaps you could go into a store at night and avoid camera's and detection and procure us non perishable foods." Destro said as the others nodded in agreement at his idea.

"I shall go to work immediately then." Stormshadow said getting up and making sure he had all of his equipment, but before he left he asked the others something. "Any request's."

"Anything edible." They all said as Stormshadow nodded and left disappearing into the darkness of the rapidly approaching night.

"Well looks like we're on our own for now." Mindbender said as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." Zartan said walking over to the pile of cinderblocks that had now been arranged into a flat slab the he laid on and quickly fell asleep.

"Guess that leaves us then Destro darling." The Baroness said as she looked at Destro.

"Yes shall I show you to you bed?" Destro asked in a gentlemen like fashion as the Baroness nodded and he brought her to a few old blankets on the floor.

'I found the cleanest ones there were." Destro said.

"It doesn't matter dear.' baroness said as she walked over and laid down.

"Goodnight." baroness said as Destro responded with a fellow goodnight before walking over to his own sleeping area he made and fell asleep himself.

Thus that left only Cobra Commander awake in the warehouse now.

"You did good Izuku." Cobra Commander said monologuing to himself.

"We'll see just how far you come in a few months. After all if what this says is true than your even more useful than I thought." Cobra commander said looking over at Mindbenders laptop that he stole to do his own research that was currently on an article about 'UA' the top hero school.

"I wont just stop by killing you All Might, no, as a matter of fact I'll tear down everything Hero related when **COBRA** rises."

"And when you draw your last breath I will be the one, the only one to kill you."

"NOTHING, will stand in my way!"

"And anything foolish enough to try will die by my sword!"

Cobra Commander continued rambling onto himself before feeling exhausted and falling back into his rolling chair with armrest's that was in his office room, and falling asleep himself. Nobody knew when Stormshadow returned bringing a bunch of canned food and stuff that didn't need to be refrigerated as he put them in the least disgusting area in the warehouse and returned to his area to sleep.

* * *

Izuku didn't know what time it was when he woke up. All he knew was that he woke up to the sound of creaking metal, loud shouts, and what he could assume were Cobra Commanders death threats to somebody. He also knew his body was sore, like REALLY sore., being barely able to move a muscle without feeling pain sore.

"Ow!" Izuku said as he tried to use his arms to pull himself up and instead got a jolt of pain through his body.

"may wanna take it slow there man." Mindbender said revealing himself to be standing nearby carrying various items somewhere. "Muscles tend to be sore after practically running a few miles in circles.

"What time is it/" Izuku asked as he tried to rub his eyes and ignore the pain.

"About 7.' Mindbender said as he continued with what he was doing feeling Cobra Commander glaring at him and not wanting to get on his bad side in the early morning.

"&." Izuku repeated sounding surprised.

"Yes rather early for you isn't it Midoriya." Cobra Commander said walking over and looking down at Izuku who was still laying down.

"It hurts." Izuku said as he tried and succeeded in pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I noticed. I And I must say you surprised me yesterday with your performance." Cobra Commander said giving a rare compliment.

"Thank you." Izuku said looking at the Commander.

"But I didn't just come here to make small talk no, I came to tell you something." Cobra commander said. "From my research it appears this UA high is the number one hero school. Correct?" Cobra Commander asked Izuku as he looked at him.

"Yea. UA is one of the top schools and barely lets anyone in." Izuku said recounting what he knew about UA.

"Well for my plan I need you to be one of those that make it in." Cobra Commander said sternly as he glared at Izuku.

It was then Izuku experienced the same feelings the others had towards Cobra Commander. He could always have this aura of murderous intent around him. Knowing that he would not take a no Izuku replied with the best response he could.

"yes sir!" he said as he looked at the Commander.

"Understand that I don't take failures lightly." Cobra Commander said before walking off to somewhere else.

"Understood." Izuku said as he collapsed back onto the floor still sore from yesterday.

As Izuku laid there trying to move and get used to the pain suddenly Stormshadow loomed over him holding an apple.

"Here." Stormshadow said as he put the apple next to Izuku and knelt down next to him.

"Thanks." Izuku said as he tried to and succeeded in grabbing the apple and taking a bite.

"Where does it hurt." Stormshadow asked expecting and noticing Izuku was hurting.

"everywhere." Izuku said bluntly as he was currently in pain.

'Stay still.' Stormshadow said as he began pulling and tapping various muscles and pressure points.

And to Izuku's surprise he suddenly lost the pain that was in him and he could move again.

"Thank you." Izuku said sitting up.

"Don't mention it." Stormshadow said.

"Because your about to go through hell."

 **AN- Yes short chapter. Will continue next time. Enjoy reading. See ya'll next chapter and I'm going to bed.**


End file.
